1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to air filters and particularly to air filters for removing gaseous impurities from the air as may be found in homes and other building interiors.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
In modern industrialized societies, homes, offices and the like are bombarded with harmful gaseous chemical molecules which are present within the occupants' living spaces. Paints, wallpapers, curtains, carpets, furniture finishes and other products and coatings emit various chemical compounds, some of which can be harmful to the occupants when inhaled. Formaldehyde, acetaldehyde, acrolein, acetone, ozone, radon and other chemicals are commonly found in furnished homes and offices and may contribute to long term health problems as a result of continued exposure.
Various types of filters have been employed in the past such as electrostatic precipation filters, carbon bed filters in which carbon granules are densely packed in a bed and activated carbon fiber filters to remove gaseous impurities. Certain of such filters, when effective, generally have a high pressure drop and increase the cost of the air handling system by requiring the use of heavy duty or high capacity blowers and fans. Carbon fiber type filters do not provide the number of absorbing sites required for efficiency in removing gaseous impurities.
With the disadvantages and problems associated with prior art filter devices used, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide an air filter which is relatively low in cost to manufacture and sell yet which will effectively remove common gaseous impurities from the air.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide an air filter which provides only a minimal pressure drop therethrough and which will remove, with great efficiency, air impurities.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an air filter which utilizes corrugated sheets formed with small diameter carbon particles for chemical impurity removal.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed presentation is set forth below.